1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-flow type cooling tower wherein a plurality of closed type heat exchanging units are arranged in a cooling tower main body in a substantially horizontal manner and in parallel to each other in a multi-stage, and the cooling liquid supply port and the cooling liquid discharge port of each of the heat exchanging units are respectively connected to a common supply header and a common discharge header.
2. Discussion of Background
Various types of cooling towers have been proposed and developed. The inventors of this application proposed a cooling tower such a type that a plurality of linear pipes arranged in parallel to each other are sequentially connected by U-shaped pipes to form a zig-zag passage; thus forming a coil-like closed type heat exchanging unit; the cooling liquid supply port of each of the heat exchanging units is connected to a commonly used supply header, and the cooling liquid discharge port of each of the units is connected to a commonly used discharge header in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 173077/1986. Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 36857/1978 also discloses such cooling tower.
The conventional cross-flow type cooling tower is so adapted that cooling water falls on the entire region of the closed type heat exchanging units from a water tank placed at the upper part of the cooling tower main body at a uniform flow rate irrespective of ambient temperature. Accordingly, in winter season or at a low ambient temperature, an amount of water to be splashed is excessive because it is unnecessary to increase the capacity of cooling as required in summer season, and therefore, useless power is consumed to operate a pump.
In winter season, a white smoke is apt to produce. In a town, a white smoke interrupts light of a traffic signal near a place where a cooling tower is installed, this causing a traffic trouble. Further, a habitant may recognize the white smoke to be red smoke when the white smoke is reflected by neon sign and notifies a fire to a fire department.